Suffocating
by Little A Granger
Summary: After many weeks of bottling up the problems in his mind, the stress levels inside Kyoya's body start to get the best of him and it isn't long until his friends have to step in to save his life. [Based on real events]. Grab your tissues guys, this is a story about true friendship.
1. Suffocating

**Suffocating.  
A friendship fic.  
Based on real events.**

 _He's finally overdone it_ – The strawberry blond thought to himself as he sat down in the hospital waiting room with his head buried deep into his sweaty palms. "How can I have let him get into this state?!" The beyblade champion cursed to himself in a frustrated tone.

Gingka hated himself right now for not noticing all the signs sooner: the weight loss, the sleepless nights and the poor performance in his training. Looking back, it was so obvious, yet Gingka just refused to believe it was too. The Pegasus wielder was in denial and that could have cost him his teammates life.

Switching off his senses to focus on his throbbing heart that was pounding in his chest, Gingka was a nervous wreck. His muscles were numb and his eyes were now leaking like endless rivers. He would do anything to turn back the clock to change the outcome of this drama.

But now it was too late...

xXx

"You have to have something to eat Kyoya." Gingka pouted in a disappointed tone. "You can't rely on energy drinks to keep you going, they are so bad for your body."

Pushing away the nutritious meal that was so close to making him urge, Kyoya nodded a no and closed his eyes stubbornly. "Don't tell me what to do Hagane. You just worry about yourself." He snapped coldly and stood up from his seat to make his way out of the room.

Gluing his eyes to the rival to notice that he didn't glance back once with regret, the Pegasus wielder bit his lower lip in frustration and he picked up his plate of food. "You'll have to excuse me guys. I'm not having this." Gingka scowled and followed Kyoya out into the open night.

He found him sitting on a bench and just staring at the stars like a hopeful child who had big dreams to fullfill. Kyoya did look so lost and stressed in his own bubble, but that didn't stop the caring friend from disturbing the lone-wolf.

Gingka slammed the plate of food onto the bench beside Kyoya and he folded his arms dominantly. "Come on Kyoya, this is for your own good." He protested, preparing the next thing to say in this argument that was about to kick off.

The tension in the atmosphere then took a dramatic turn as the cold beyblader just rolled his eyes.

"Bite me." Kyoya answered and refused to acknowledge the meal brought to him. The smell of the fresh jacket potato made his stomach churn, meanwhile his throat was locking up. There was no way he could feed on that, no matter how much he desperately wanted too.

"You will over exhaust your body Kyoya and then you won't even be able to participate in this tournament that you are training so hard for." The strawberry blond male explained and unfolded his arms to point his finger in his companions face. "I don't know what's more disappointing. The fact you won't be participating for the team in the tournament or the way you're letting yourself down."

By now Gingka had pushed a button in Kyoya's reactions. Not only had the rival snapped his friends pride in half, but Kyoya's weak body was struggling to pick up the energy to pound him in the face. Instead his sharp tongue and short temper took over the reactions in Kyoya's mind.

Slapping his hand across the plate of food, it helplessly crashed to the muddy ground. By now Gingka's heart had sank with disappointment and his pupils in his eyes had widened with disgust.

Kyoya on the other hand rose to his feet and he shoved Gingka's finger out of his personal space. "Fuck off Gingka. I don't need your concern right now." He snapped and turned his figure into another direction.

This time, he made sure that Gingka wasn't going to follow him. Kyoya loaded his beyblade launcher, ready to fire at the teammate if needs be.

"Fine! You do what you want!" He cried knowing it was just empty words that were leaving his mouth. "I am tired of trying to help you! Don't you ever come back to me for help Kyoya!"

xXx

It was all consistently playing in his mind. It's like someone was pressing the repeat button on a DVD so he could re-watch the entire chapter over and over again.

"I should never have let him walk off that night." He mumbled and raised his head to wipe away the tears from his face. "I wish I did shove some food down that stubborn prats throat to make him feel better."

Just as he was about to pick himself back up from all the crying he had done, a familiar figure had sat down beside Gingka.

"You need to stop beating yourself up Gingka." The wise voice spoke as he placed a hand onto the champion's shoulder. "It's not your fault that Kyoya has ended up in this state..."

"I know, but I should have acknowledged all the warning signs sooner Tsubasa." Gingka picked up his scarf beneath his neck and wiped his running nose. "He is one of my best friends and this should not have happened."

The broad blader then paused when he realised something, "Wait, how did you know me and Kyoya were here anyways? I didn't even contact anyone." Gingka was very curious to know how the spy knew this information.

Sliding his hand away from his companion's shoulder, Tsubasa linked his hands together and he rested them in his lap. "I wish I had a better answer to this question." He sighed before spiting out the truth, "I had tapped Kyoya's phone to keep an eye on him as I too knew his lifestyle was getting out of hand. When my phone alerted me that he was in hospital, I got here as fast as I could. Then I found myself bumping into you." The silver haired beyblader then lifted his head and cracked a weak re-assuring smile at Gingka to attempt to make him feel better.

"You mean, you too knew about Kyoya's state?"

xXx

"3...2...1. Go shoot!"

The two beyblades landed onto the soil and immediately Tsubasa initiated his first attack to knock Kyoya off course fast. "Eagle! Lets go!" Determined to destroy the fast opponent before he got comfortable, the Japanese beyblader was in for the kill.

But just as his beyblade went to collide into Leone, something unexpected happened. The green beyblade stopped spinning and Kyoya collapsed down onto his knees in a helpless gesture.

Eagle then crashed into the vulnerable beyblade and vaporised it into tiny pieces. That's when Tsubasa had noticed that the fire within Kyoya's soul had been extinguished because he was just too over tired – The African/Japanese male's eyes were dark and his muscles were sloppy.

"Uh... Kyoya?" Tsubasa didn't know where to put his face.

He walked over to the opponent and offered him a hand to get back up onto his feet.

Not at all impressed with what just happened, the angry Kyoya slapped the helping hand away in temper and he soon rose back up onto his feet. "Don't you start thinking that this makes you better than me Tsubasa. I will destroy you next time and you won't even know it happened." He promised and shoved past Tsubasa to make his way over to pick up his bit-beast chip from the floor.

It did hurt the Leone wielder to see his precious blade shattered into tiny pieces. But he showed no emotion as he placed the object into his torn jeans pockets safely. "I need a fucking energy drink." He announced out loud to himself and headed back to the hostel.

"How strange." Tsubasa observed and raised his hand up into the air to catch his beyblade. "That's not like him at all, hm..."

xXx

"Wow, I had no idea." Gingka blinked and sat back into his chair to straighten out his cramped spine. "How long ago was this?"

"It was 3 weeks ago. But it took me by surprise to know that Kyoya had lasted this long. He should have collapsed sooner than this."

A draft of laughter skimmed the lips of Gingka's mouth. "Yea, he's a strong and stubborn guy huh?" He confirmed and watched Tsubasa nod back positively.

"So how come you're here with him then?" Tsubasa cut to the chase too to get the story straight. "What happened?"

xXx

The loud wheezy breathing echoed within the stone bedroom walls and the whole hostel was on carrying on as normal like Kyoya didn't even exist. Feeling sick to the stomach, he was desperate to rest his overworked body. The weak Leone wielder crawled onto the hostel room bed and coughed harshly.

His eyelids were struggling to stay open and his lungs were narrowing drastically. The moisture in his mouth was overflowing and his heart in his chest was struggling to beat at a regular pace, meaning his movements were becoming limited. Kyoya was in trouble and he knew it~

Laying on his back to lift his head up towards the ceiling for air, Kyoya noticed that his back pocket was now empty. _That ginger prick has taken my fags_ – He registered and groaned at the sharp electrifying pain shooting across his forehead.

That was only just the beginning of this horrendous situation.

Moments later, the beyblader experienced something he had long forgotten – the sensation of trying to throw up on an empty stomach. His lungs were closing and his stomach wrenched so forcefully that it developed a stabbing sensation in his ribs.

 _What is going on!?_

Rolling around the bed in agony, Kyoya finally admitted defeat by allowing the first tear to stream down his toned cheek from his bloodshot eyes. There officially was no air travelling into his body and he latched his hands onto his throat in panic.

It wasn't long until he squirmed so much that he eventually fell off the bed and crashed onto the hostel wooden floor. Desperate screeches left his throat as he was attempting to scream for help. But not a single syllable could leave his strained voice box for anyone to hear him.

It's as if he was swallowing glass and it got trapt inside his body. His stubbornness had finally cost him the price of nobody hearing his desperate cries. And that made Kyoya hate himself even more.

 _It's over. NO!_ – He cried harder and passed out into the darkness that was compelling the potential last minutes of his life.

xXx

"I have no idea how long Kyoya had been suffering for. But when I found him, he was passed out on the hostel floor. His pulse was weak and he had stopped breathing. Also his eyes were firmly shut." Gingka answered with more tears leaking from his sore eyes. "I generally thought he was a goner Tsubasa, I've never been so frightened in all my life..."

"I can imagine." Tsubasa crossed his legs and he rested his hands against his knee cap. It was hard for him to hold himself together too. The tanned beyblader wanted to let go of an emotional tear or two, except he was remaining strong for Gingka's behalf. To keep the companion calm, Tsubasa maintained the conversation, "But have you had an update on Kyoya since you've been here?"

Nodding a yes, Gingka sniffed and responded, "The doctor said he is on the road to recovery, but he really was minutes away from permanent brain damage. He said I have saved Kyoya's life as he was having a dangerous anxiety attack..."

"Don't ever let him forget that either Gingka." Tsubasa interrupted and winked, "See, you're not a bad person at all. So stop blaming yourself. You did what any friend would do, look out for them."

"Uh..." Gingka's tongue went numb and his heart rose into his throat.

That's when all the emotion really poured out. He leaned closer into Tsubasa's chest and he placed his hands back over his face again to hide everything. Gingka just couldn't hold himself together, there were so many mixed emotions swirling around in his mind – guilt, confusion and anger.

Gob-smacked by the sudden demand to be held, Tsubasa didn't ignore it. He wrapped his broad arms around Gingka and held him tightly to comfort him. "It will be okay Gingka. Kyoya is going to make a full recovery. And before you know it. You'll be wanting to kill each other again." Tsubasa closed his eyelids to hide the emotion building up.

 **This is getting unbearable!**

"You wait until he does make a full recovery Tsubasa. I'm going to kill Kyoya for letting himself get into this state."

"I don't doubt that." He shifted his eyebrows and gulped the last of the saliva in his mouth. "At least let me have my re-match with him first Gingka. Then you can do what you like with him."

"Deal..."

"Erm boys..." A doctor interrupted with a clipboard in his hands. He immediately caught the beyblader's attention as they gazed up at him with hope filling their unstable minds. "Kyoya is conscious and in a stable state. You can both visit him now, but I must ask you both to remain calm around Kyoya as any sign of distress could start his anxiety attacks again."

"Oh where is he doc!?" Gingka cried and rose up to his feet like a bullet shot out of a gun. "I need to give a hug."

"Did you just not listen to what the man said?" Tsubasa too stood up and placed his hands into his pockets calmly. "Kyoya is okay, you just have to be calm around him."

"Calm?!" Repeated Gingka as he wiped his entire face with his scarf by now. A shiver of relief had rushed through his tensed figure to bring him back to life. "I am calm!"

"Uh huh. You have to be calm or they won't let you see him Gingka." Tsubasa then opened his eyes and he nodded at the doctor respectfully. "Besides, Kyoya will only tell you to get yourself together if you aren't calm."

"That would make him a hypocrite Tsubasa." The champion exclaimed and he took a deep breath to relax his muscles. "Lets go doctor. I need to see him."

xXx

Pushing past the doctor to step into the room first, the strawberry blond male peeked in to gaze straight at Kyoya. It broke his little heart when he witnessed to state of his most worthy opponent. He was surrounded by a variety of machines and there were wires attached to almost every inch of his conscious body.

 _Yet, he was resting with his eyes open. Kyoya was sure alive alright!_ \- Gingka lit up and slowly approached the hospital bed. At first, he didn't know what to say and he wrapped his arms around the support bars that were provided.

"Don't talk about what happened." Kyoya spoke and looked up at his loyal friend with such vulnerability drowned in his caramel eyes. "I don't want to hear it Gingka."

"Good because I don't want to tell you either. It only upsets me." He coughed briefly to open up his lungs and then he said, "How are you feeling now anyways?"

"I've been better." Kyoya muttered and smirked lightly. "It's a bit of a stupid question don't you think Gingka?"

"Maybe..." Gingka agreed and sat down in the chair Tsubasa placed behind him. "Look, I don't know what's going on inside your head Kyoya. But I'm going to help you get through all this. I promise."

"Don't start Hagane..."

 _He's pushing me away again_ – Gingka tilted his head and smiled at the loner. "Oh I'm not asking you this time Kyoya. I'm going to demand it and to prove I am going to be a man of my word, I will refuse to participate in this tournament until you're well enough to beyblade me again." The Pegasus wielder really was putting his foot down this time.

There was no way this situation was going to happen again... EVER!

"Deal?" Gingka held out his hand for Kyoya to shake.

Again, Kyoya was not impressed with what was coming out of his rival's smart mouth. But he was starting to acknowledge that this was a wake up call to his lifestyle choice too. In order to pull through this horrible state, he needed support and plenty of medicine.

"I don't think you have a choice Mr Tategami." Tsubasa smiled warmly at the two and placed a green beyblade onto the hospital bedside table. "Here, Madoka has finished your replacement for Leone. You need to get well again Kyoya so we can beyblade again."

"It seems I don't have a choice." He sighed with his smirk still glued to his lips. "Doc I want to go home."

"Haha, that's not happening Kyoya." Gingka cut in before the doctor did. "You are not leaving this hospital until you eat their nutritious and delicious meals! And that's an order!"

"What?" Kyoya's pupils widened with life again. "You wish, the food taste like shit in here!"

"Then get well quickly or you will have to learn to love them." Laughed Tsubasa and he stepped in beside Gingka to get a glimpse of his rival.

Kyoya did look so fragile and it was so hard not to mock the guy who had been such a grouche to everyone over the past few years. If anything, both Gingka and Tsubasa were going to make the most of this guy before he fully recovered.

That's true friendship~

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you know what the sad thing is? I really was Kyoya when this was all happening, but I pushed my friends away for the same reason. I really am a sucker for pushing people away when I get hurt, yet that doesn't mean I don't care about them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this creation because it really brought out some raw emotions within my little heart – **Granger Rebellion~**


	2. The Wake Up Call

**Suffocating  
Chapter 2 – Wake Up Call.  
A friendship Fic.**

Pushing away the Mc Donalds happy meal box across the kitchen table, the Leone wielder admitted defeat. Despite that he had only eaten half his fries and only 3 chicken nuggets, Kyoya gulped down his cold bottle of water.

But it wasn't long until those awful demons in his mind played their part to make his life a living hell. He was struggling to hold down the solids in his body, he was gagging and burping in a sickly gesture. It was so aggressive that his caramel eyes would swell up with water. _Oh this is fucking agony!_

Watching his friend in this state made his heart bleed, so with pity, Gingka bravely reached out his hand and began to massage Kyoya's back. He was trying his best to sooth the uncomfortable state that his rival was going through.

"I'm so proud of you Kyoya, you're eating more and more everyday." The beyblade champion praised and sloppily smiled. "Too be honest, I'm surprised you ate this much."

A cough snuck out of Kyoya's throat once he registered the comment from Gingka. "Why?" He muttered and raised his right hand to his lips to cover his mouth. He was ready for the unpredictable. _No! I am not being sick again!_ \- He screamed to himself in his mind.

"Because you usually curse Mc Donalds like there is no tomorrow." Gingka chuckled and reached his free hand into the box to pull out the free toy. "Wow, I forgot they gave away toys in these things..."

"It's not a meal for an athlete Hagane. It's processed shit." The Japanese/African rolled his swollen eyes and he pushed away Gingka's comforting hand. "Urgh, don't you ever make me eat that again."

Sitting opposite the Leone wielder across the table, Tsubasa raised an eyebrow in an intrigued manner. "There is nothing wrong with having a cheat meal once in a while Kyoya. Besides, the addictive additives in this food might help you gain weight again." He explained and scrunched up his empty cheese burger wrapper. _Oh that was so worth it_ – He thought to himself.

"I'd rather eat my arm..."

Gingka then started to really laugh now, "Buddy, I would let you do that. But there is no meat on your body. So why don't you have some of my mc flurry to settle your swelling throat?" He suggested in a caring tone and held out the spoon full of galaxy chocolate mixed with icecream.

"Screw you both. I am going to bed. I want to get my rest so I can begin my beyblade training again." Kyoya responded and walked over to the otherside of the Hagane household kitchen to pick up his medication on the surface.

 _4 different steroids, 2 inhaylors and a tube to shove down his throat. Perfect!_ – Kyoya groaned and picked up everything before heading back to the spare bedroom.

Slamming the bedroom door closed behind him, Kyoya removed his t-shirt and he casually strolled over to the bed to pick up his pyjamas. But just as he was about to place on his black tank t-shirt, the his reflection in the mirror on the wall caught his full attention. The green haired beyblader was gob smacked at the effect the stress had done to his once healthy body.

His muscles were fading into bones and the weight on his figure had dramatically dropped. He knew he was underweight and it once again made him feel physically disgusting. "I need to eat." Kyoya cursed to himself and squinted at the new Tategami staring back at him.

 _I don't even recognise myself anymore_ – He concluded with his weak heart skipping a beat.

That familiar sensation rose within his delicate mind; Kyoya was now determined to recover quickly and that fire in his soul had been relit. Without even thinking twice about the consequences, the beyblader darted back out the bedroom and he ended up in the kitchen fridge.

"What are you doing?!" Gingka gasped with his pupils widening. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing – Kyoya was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow. "Slow down buddy, you will bring it all back up!"

"Try and stop me Hagane." Kyoya snarled with his mouthful. His cheeks were swollen with food and his mouth was leaking milk. "I will get well again!"

Wiping away the crumbs that hand landed on his face, Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the lone-wolf. "What was the wake up call?" He questioned curiously and sipped on his glass of orange juice.

"I look disgusting! And I need to kick your ass!" Kyoya swallowed his mouthful and he tossed the empty milk carton. "Go to the shop and get me some fucking coca-cola. That shit is full of sugar to make me fat again..."

"You can't drink that awful stuff..."

"You heard him Tsubasa." Gingka laughed. He too wanted some of the delicious fizzy drink, so he pulled his wallet out his trouser pockets to hand the silver haired male some money. "Get a crate of that awful stuff for me and Kyoya to share."

"But..."

"Forget him, I will go to the shop myself." Kyoya impatiently picked up the giant layered cake out the fridge and he wriggled his eyebrows. "Jackpot."

"Yes Kyoya! Get it all down you!" The champion was jumping up and down with joy. "Don't you dare leave a crumb on that plate or I will call you a weasel."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Due to the large amount of support and comments I had encouraging me to continue, I have written up a short story for this creation. You guys are amazing and without you all, I would never have found the strength to recover – **Granger Rebellion.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Asseylum Vers Allusia Rose  
Skypegasus786  
Striker86  
Rapid P. Saiko  
Glitzy99  
GinMado  
Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
ShadowKitty.**

 **ShadowKitty** – Your comment really touched me, I think you should make an account so we can have a really in-depth chat about everything, especially as we both have experienced the same situations in reality. But if I had to give you some advice, it would be to never take shit from nobody and never under estimate yourself. Deep down, I bet you're a beautiful person who just needs a little bit of a confidence boost. Yet, why be self conscious of people who have probably made bigger mistakes than you have? Make the most of life and grab it by the balls to achieve what you want in life. Don't ever let someone stand in your way, except, make sure you put your health and mental state first. Please don't end up like me and Kyoya.


	3. Raging

**Suffocating  
Chapter 3 – Raging.  
A friendship Fic.**

"He's going to set off his anxiety again if he continues..."

"I just cannot believe him right now." The champion interrupted Tsubasa and he rubbed his forehead stressfully. "He is supposed to be learning to control his emotions, not have a fit because he didn't get his way."

"That's Kyoya." The Eagle wielder wriggled his eyebrows and raised his hand up into the air to catch his spinning beyblade. "Out the pair of us, I am probably the last person who he wants to see right now. So I will leave you in his hands."

Gingka swallowed hard and he closed his eyelids for a brief moment. He had to think before he spoke, especially as his companion was still trying to recover. "Okay, I got this." He confirmed and then rushed off to find his rival who had wondered off across the field.

After two minutes of jogging, the faithful teammate caught up to Kyoya and he daringly placed his hand onto his shoulder to stop the lone-wolf in his tracks. "You cannot keep running away from your problems!" Gingka scolded and spun him around to face Kyoya.

"Running away?" The lion wielder twitched and grabbed Gingka's wrist harshly. He was gob smacked at how honest the strawberry blond male was becoming. _He really is changing into a leader_ – Kyoya registered in frustration. "I don't run from nobody Hagane."

"Oh you are talking garbage Kyoya. You just did it." Gingka bit down onto his lower lip as Kyoya's grip on his wrist tightened. The surface of his flesh was bruising and his circulation was suffocating in his veins. "If you don't let go of me, I will send you back to hospital!"

"Is that so?" Kyoya pushed him away and released him. "I am more then capable of defeating Tsubasa, so why should I stand there and take that dishonour to my pride? He's not rival material!"

 _Kyoya is not taking the loss to Tsubasa very well..._

Crashing down to the ground, he landed on his backside with his eyes closed. Gingka then sealed his hand around his swollen wrist for comfort. "Tsubasa was just testing you Kyoya. He wanted to see how physically well you truly are. It was nothing personal, jeez!" The honesty continued to pour out the Pegasus wielders mouth as he was determined to calm Kyoya down for his health's sake.

The African/Japanese male squinted. "Shove your tests where the sun doesn't shine. I am going to train." He snarled and stepped over Gingka to make his way to the nearby woods. Again, he didn't look back once.

"You and your pride are getting on my nerves." Gingka opened his eyes and he glanced over his shoulder to lock his eyes at Kyoya's figure. "After all I have done for you, don't you think it's time for you to listen to me? Just this once Kyoya?"

Suddenly, Kyoya stopped in his tracks and he clenched his fists. _He's playing the guilt trip_ – He grunted and tilted his head to the side. The sad thing is, Kyoya knew deep down that Gingka was right. **He did owe him.**

"Do you think you can do that for me?" Gingka slowly rose to his feet and he brushed his hands across his backside to sooth the throbs and brush away the loose grass strains. "Come on Kyoya, I never ask for much from you."

"Don't speak to me like I am a child!" Kyoya snapped and turned around to face his rival. It was true that his anxiety was on the edge again. His chest was beginning to develop a sharp shocking sensation as he was getting so worked up about what just happened.

"Then listen to me..."

"I already am you moron!"

Gingka's eyes lit up and a helpless smile flared across his dry lips. He was so relieved to know that his guilt tripping technique was working – Tsubasa was right! **'Never let him forget what you did for him.'** That green haired beyblader better get used to this!

"Don't you look at me like that Hagane." By now, Kyoya was twitching and he closed his eyes to bury his wounded pride. It had been a long time since anyone was able to wrap this rebel around anyone's finger. "So, what now? Huh? I'm listening!..."

"I was starting to think you needed your ears cleaning out." Gingka teased and stuck up his thumb in a friendly tone. "Lets go back to the house and meditate. I think Tsubasa has started dinner too. I hope you're ready to clear your plate again today Kyoya."

A huff left Kyoya's dry mouth and he dug his hands into his trouser pockets sulkishly. "Meditate? Urgh." The impatient male was not ready to sit still for an hour, it was so boring!

 _His next goal? Defeat Tsubasa without killing himself._

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually wrote chapter 3 before chapter 2! I generally do think I need to try meditating, but like Kyoya, I am too impatient. Do any of you guys meditate? If so, drop me a comment on what you do and how it works properly – **Granger Rebellion.**


	4. Recovery

**Suffocating  
Chapter 4 – Recovery.**

A few days later, Gingka had finally agreed to take Kyoya out for an intense training session. The Leone wielder had just finished the last of his oral steroids and he was running out of antibiotics – he was on the road to recovery a lot quicker than anyone had expected.

It had only been 3 long weeks!

Puffing the last of the inhaylor into his healing lungs, the African/Japanese beyblader tossed the object onto his bag pack that was sitting in the overgrown grass. "Lets get this over with." Kyoya mumbled to himself and started to stretch his weak legs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gingka asked in a concerned tone. "You have only just come off your steroids Kyoya..."

"Lets find out." The rival smirked whilst stretching his toned arms up towards the sky to loosen the inner muscle.

Buying those confident words, the strawberry blond nodded and pulled out his mobile phone. "If you say so." He reassured and turned on some motivational music for the pair to exercise too.

Is that Rocky he's playing? - Kyoya rolled his eyes and he twitched with annoyance. "Are you being serious Hagane?" He snarled and covered his face with his palms. He was embarrassed and there was no way of hiding this powerful emotion.

"Why the heck not Kyoya?!" Gingka laughed and jogged on the spot to loosen up his tense figure. "I want to feel as powerful as Rocky whilst we do our laps around the field."

"Turn it off..."

"Make me Tategami!" The champion stuck out his tongue and rammed his mobile phone back into his short pockets. "You can turn it off if you can grab my mobile from me."

Despite that this game seemed a little cruel as the rival was still out of shape, Gingka didn't see it that way. He knew that if Kyoya wanted something, he would run across the other-side of the Earth to get it.

Anxiety echoed inside Kyoya's chest as he watched his rival take the first few footsteps into the chase. Suddenly that unconfident demon in his mind began to torture his mentality by pulling all the right nerves to hold him back.

 _I'm never going to keep up with him_ – He concluded and swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth forcefully. Kyoya's figure suddenly went heavy and his feet were struggling to balance himself up right stably.

Every footstep he took into the jog felt like he was dragging a ball and chain that was attached onto his ankle. It was so much hard work as he was burning energy that just wasn't there. Sweat quickly formed on his forehead and his breathing pace quickened as his heart began to pump faster.

"Come on Kyoya! Don't make me go easy on you!" Gingka chuckled and glanced at his phone briefly to see what the next song on his playlist was, "Oh! **Katy Perry – Firework**. Now we both know you have it bad for her."

 _Who doesn't have it bad for Katy Perry?_ \- Gingka wriggled his eyebrows and blushed lightly.

"Shut your face Hagane!" He snapped and ran after the Pegasus wielder. Kyoya's speed jumped from 1st gear and he went straight into 5th. Then before he knew it, he had overtook the champion and snatched the phone out of his hands dominantly. "You really know how to get on my nerves..."

"Kyoya! Look how well you're doing!" Gingka changed the topic and praised him with joy. "Keep going to the end of the field and back!"

 _What?_ \- The green beyblader glanced over his shoulder to his teammate to see that he was fading into the distance. _Where did all this energy come from!?_

Not taking a moment to think twice about those questions, Kyoya took the opportunity to suppress that negative demon in his mind. He motioned his pumped arms in sync with his running and he fixed his eyes towards the gate at the end of the never ending patch of grass.

Nothing seemed impossible anymore. Even this adrenaline rush inside his veins reminded Kyoya what it was like to succeed. That rare smile crept into the corners of his dry lips and his caramel eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Despite that he felt on top of the world right now, Gingka couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Kyoya had forgot to turn off the music. It was like the tunes were secretly impulsing him to push himself on the running side of the training.

A few minutes passed before the rival arrived back at the finish line to meet Gingka. Sweat was pouring from every pore open in his figure and his breathing was heavy. Yet the highlight of it all was Kyoya's glowing red face – he looked so happy!

"Would you like some of my water?" The strawberry blond asked and picked up his bag pack from the floor to grab the bottle of water. Gingka then offered it to him without thinking twice, "Here, it's freezing cold. You better drink it before you overheat."

Forgetting that his rare smile was still glued to his lips, Kyoya gratefully accepted the water bottle and he sipped it slowly. "I am going to do another lap." He stated and then tightened his grip onto the bottle to squirt some of the fresh water onto his overheating face.

Pleased with his rival, Gingka pulled out a spare bottle of water from his bag and he attached it to his belt. "Okay, I will be right beside you buddy." He winked and walked with Kyoya back to the start of the field.

 _They were ready to run to the end of the world and back together~_

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one guys :). It brings closure to the whole scenario. So thank you so much to everyone for the encouraging support – Granger Rebellion.

Brownie points to the following legends for commenting:  
 **ShadowKitty3812  
Striker86  
Skypegasus786  
WindFang23  
Asseylum Vers Allusia Rose  
Gotchydicbdkvhb175749674**

 **P.S: I am interested in writing a story which will feature a variety of OC's. Would anyone be interested in sending one in or getting involve?**


	5. The Finale

**Suffocating  
The finale~**

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kyoya was now satisfied with how todays training routine went. Not only had he outrun Gingka, but he had finally defeated Tsubasa in a beyblade match. It's like everyone was quickly going back to normal~

"Here." A familiar smooth voice commented in a proud gesture. "I think you will enjoy the taste of what brought you back to health."

Lowering his un-emotional caramel eyes from the sunset in the distance, the Leone wielder lowered his pupils to the item that his companion was holding out towards him. Coca-Cola? I don't think so – He huffed impatiently and stuck his hands firmly into his loose trouser pockets stubbornly.

Tsubasa then chuckled and shrugged, "You certainly are back to your old self I see." He commented and opened a can for himself. Nothing is more satisfying than the sensation of a cold caffine drink travelling it's way down your figure. _That was his rare reward for working so hard today~_

"It's discipline Tsubasa." The green haired beyblader turned his attention back to the sunset. It was so unique and beautiful...

"Very true Kyoya." He agreed and swirled the red can in a circular motion. "But if I was to point out the most rebellious person in the Beyblade Industry at this very moment in time. I would aim my finger at you..."

Before the loyal Eagle wielder could finish his sentence, that fizzy soda caught up with him. The bubbles vibrated back up his stomach and made their way to his moist mouth. Tsubasa burped, rather loudly than usual and it made Kyoya squint with disgust.

"And now I know who the animal is in the Gan-Gan Galaxy team. It's you." He fired back at the rival before waving his hand in front of his face – he was desperate to shift away that foul smell that Tsubasa had infested his air with. "Fuck sake Tsubasa. Sort your shit out."

"Calm down." Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh. A sweat drop then appeared at the corner of his tanned forehead, "You need to learn and relax. Besides, that was pretty amateur compared to what Gingka can produce."

Kyoya shut his eyes and nodded, he had to agree with that quote. "Where has Gingka disappeared to now? He didn't finish his training." He snarled, disappointed yet irritated.

"He went to answer a phone call, it was the team manager. Apparently the man is not pleased about the idea of us three dropping out the tournament..."

"He can get stuffed." Kyoya muttered under his breath, not really interested in making someone else some money right now.

"That's what I thought too." Tsubasa picked out his beyblade from his pocket and gazed his warm eyes upon the damaged item. Leone was definitely on form today – He concluded and began to analyse the damage properly. "But he will be returning shortly with an update."

"GUYS!" A figure ran towards the pair located in the centre of the training field.

"Speak of the devil." Tsubasa wriggled his eyebrows and Kyoya rolled his eyes. "What's the damage then Gingka?"

"Our manager has told us to take the rest of the month off. The grouche even brought the entire team tickets to Barbados so we can really let our hair down before coming back home to train for the up-coming tag-team tournament!" The champion announced. His voice was intoxicated with enthusiasm and excitement, Gingka couldn't believe his luck. "So lets go and pack our bags already!"

"Let our hair down?" Tsubasa blinked and reached his right hand over his should to gently latch onto his long strands. "I see. Well, I am glad the man has realised that we are human and not machines. I'm excited too about this opportunity."

"I'm not going." The lone-wolf burst the positivity in the atmosphere. "I have already had a month off from being sick..."

"Oh so what?" Gingka waved his hand and winked. "You can still see the world with your best friends Kyoya!"

"I am staying here to train Gingka." Kyoya refused to back down without a fight. "I have a lot of catching up to do and it won't happen on that vacation."

By now the strawberry blond male went into overdrive with determination, he placed his mobile phone back into his pocket and he pointed his finger into his rival's scarred face. "I saved your life over a month ago because you over worked yourself." Gingka was not taking NO for an answer.

"Uh..." Grunted the Leone wielder with his heart rising into his throat.

"And I am not leaving you until you prove you can look after yourself. I have done what you wanted, now its time you did something I wanted. Pack your bags and get your backside on that plane with your friends."

Not knowing where to put his face, Tsubasa stepped back with his jaw wide open. He instantly knew that this scenario was going to go in either direction – Gingka was going to get a smack or he was going to be ignored. Deep down though, the wise male was proud to see that his teammate had took his advice from the hospital: _'You saved his life, so don't you dare let him forget that Gingka.'~_

"You really know how to piss me off Hagane."

"I'll take that as a yes to coming to Barbados." Gingka cheered and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and jumped up and down on the spot. "I cannot wait to go tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow morning?" Tsubasa repeated with his body going unstable. "Are you being serious?"

"I know right!"

"Urghhhh." Kyoya scowled and lowered his head back into the palms of his hands to hide his humiliating defeat against his biggest rival. "I hate you so much Gingka..."

Noticing that the lone-wolf had called him by his first name sent the world champion weak. "Lets face it Kyoya, you would be lost without us. But we would be lost without you." He calmed down and reached out his hand to pat the African/Japanese male on the back.

"Lets just enjoy this vacation and then get back to some serious training when we return. How does that sound?" Gingka encouraged with his eyes glowing with happiness.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
Ginmado  
Striker86  
Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
SkyTheDuelist  
Asseylum Vers Allusia Rose  
WildFang23  
ShadowKitty3812**

 **For those of you who are interested in submitting an OC, please read 'Metal Revolution.'**

 **Granger~**


	6. A Ticking Time Bomb

**Suffocating  
Chapter 6 – A Ticking Time Bomb.**

"He looks to be in great shape to me."

"I don't know Josh. Kyoya suffered a huge mental break down earlier this year and its rumoured that he is under pressure."

"Do you think he will be forced into retirement if he doesn't perform well?"

"I'm not sure, but that guy needs to focus and support, especially as his first opponent isn't the easiest of the rivals he's ever faced. Dynamis."

"Why Gingka didn't take that beyblade battle for himself, I don't know."

The spectators in the dome were speaking to entertain the viewers at home as the sport athletes were making their way to the entrance proudly.

* * *

Huffing at the pushy fan who was demanding a beyblade match, it was becoming unbearable to swallow his temper that was boiling deep within the pit of his toned stomach. Eventually, Kyoya escaped from the fans grip and he darted inside the beyblade dome like a blue arsed fly – he couldn't risk someone else snatching him, the beyblader would snap.

Closing the door behind them, Tsubasa observed the state of his teammate. He was fidgeting and his teeth were gritting together. He really wasn't pleased to see that Kyoya didn't enjoy the attention from his fans, especially as they had sent him numerous of support during his tough mentality battle.

"You didn't want to be ignored anymore. I'd be careful what you wish for Kyoya." Tsubasa lectured and walked past him in a relaxed gesture. Yes the silver haired male knew that was quite a bitchy shot to fire, but he just wanted to remind Kyoya of how grateful he should be. He then added, "Take pride in your fans..."

"You have no right to say that to me." The Leone wielder twitched and reached out his hand to snatch Tsubasa's full attention, forcing him to swing around and face Kyoya directly. "You need to remember your place in the food chain, asshole."

 _He's never sworn at me before?_ \- Tsubasa blinked his honey glazed eyes. He was slightly intimidated by his rivals temper, but he refused to show it. "Kyoya..." By now he realised that he'd lost full control of the scenario as the angered lone-wolf unleashed his razor sharp tongue to shut down Tsubasa.

"I am a beyblader that respects a worthy opponent. People and my fans can take it or leave it, I don't care. I have more talent than most people, including you, so that's good enough for me."

Just as things were really about to get ugly, another familiar figure stepped onto the tense atmosphere with a intrigued expression on their pale face. The strawberry blond champion didn't know what to say or do, especially as he'd heard everything from start to finish.

"Kyoya let go of him." Gingka muttered with a disappointed tone dwelled deep in his sweet voice. "I think you've both said enough. So leave it there."

"You won't see me fall again, so brace yourself for it." Kyoya promised and released the shaken up teammate. "You fucking wanker."

"I said that's enough!" Gingka too was losing his temper. He didn't want the team to divide so quickly, especially as they'd just started their fresh new season together as a group. "You both are supposed to be teammates. Now act like it before Madoka sees you both acting like this."

A hefty sigh left the Eagle wielders dry mouth and he closed his eyes firmly. He couldn't look at his teammates anymore due to the mixed emotions that were building up inside his mind and heart. Tsubasa was embarrassed, bitter and frustrated – a recipe that spelt disaster to any sportsmen.

"I didn't intend to let things escalate that far Gingka. I apologise." Tsubasa explained and straightened himself out. "I just wanted Kyoya to appreciate his fans more as the group is getting thin."

The Pegasus owner shrugged and placed his hand onto Tsubasa's heavy shoulder. His pupils were crystallising and his heart rose to his throat. "Don't apologise to me Tsubasa and don't worry about Kyoya's problems. You need to fix this because you really did kick his pride in the sensitive zone..." Gingka cut himself off as he started to chuckle to himself.

 _Sensitive zone? Whoooo~_

"That wasn't supposed to come out like that was it?" Tsubasa wriggled his eyebrows and opened his eyes to witness Gingka's laugh. "Oh dear."

"No it wasn't. But it lightened the atmosphere, huh?" He patted his teammates shoulder and glanced his head over towards the teammates locker room to see Madoka was peeking past the door frame. "Hello nosey parker, what do you want?"

"I hope you guys sort this out before the beyblade matches start. It's getting unbearable to sit near Kyoya's steaming temper." The brunette hissed with her face looking unhappy. "Masamune is winding him up now just to get a reaction out of him. Do something before someone has a black eye."

 _She always comes to me_ – Gingka smiled and stuck up his thumb to the geeky teammate. "A hero is on the way Madoka." He replied and winked at Tsubasa before making his way towards her to help calm down the tension.

"Masamune! Lets go do a beyblade warm up!"

 _That should keep him away from Kyoya_ – The Pegasus wielder smiled.

* * *

Bouncing his fist off the wall, the numbed nerves in his hand didn't feel a thing. Despite that the sound of his knuckles shattering had bounced off the empty walls, Kyoya's soul was burning vibrantly. He was ready to destroy anyone who was about to stand in his way on his path to success, especially as everyone right now was under estimating him.

Just because he had a little mental break down didn't mean that he wasn't stronger than he had been before. The Leone bit-beast chip in his beyblade was glowing brightly, he too was angry and determined to help out his master.

"Lets go out there and fuck up the world Leone." Kyoya grinned as he lowered his head down to the ground. "We have a point to prove."

The adrenaline rush pulsing through his veins fuelled the static energy waves that clouded his brain. Yet his skin was wrenching against his pumped muscles that were throbbing impatiently for action.

Usually it is important to feel calm before the storm, but Kyoya was too wound up to care about the rules right now. He was ready to take down his biggest opponent of the season – Dynamis.

 _That guardian will fall hard with a slam and Tsubasa will watch every minute of this~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I said chapter 5 was the end, but I recently had some inspiration fired at me from a fanfiction member. Yes, I am pissed off because there's nothing worse than someone looking down on you, especially when you know you work hard to achieve everything you own in this tough world. I mean, hell, I have not long just got over a break down. Fuck anyone who thinks they're better than me, I will bring you down with a slam! – **Granger Rebellion~**

 **This next and final chapter will be the best piece I have ever written.  
Watch me!~**


	7. BANG!

**Suffocating  
Chapter 7 – The Explosion.**

A loud scream echoed within dome walls as Kyoya transferred the last of the energy into his Leone bit-beast's final attack. His muscles were close to bursting and his heart was pounding at an unhealthy rate – he was once again over working himself to take down Dynamis.

The lions figure was growing larger as he gratefully accepted the last of the energy from his master. His razor sharp claws grinded down into the concrete ground and his eyes gleamed with determination. The predator was ready to give it his all, especially as Kyoya by now had collapsed down onto his knees.

He was getting exhausted. Still, Kyoya refused to give up and he clenched his fists angrily when the Jade Jupiter beyblade went into defense mode. "That won't save you." He smirked cockily with his pupils glowing a green colour. The African/Japanese beyblader was losing his self control once again. His raw voice revealed a power hungry tone that everyone recognised from Tsubasa's break down 2 years ago.

Dynamis needed to dodge this attack no matter how difficult it could be. The legendary beyblader knew this could potentially win Kyoya the game if he played it right. "Talk is cheap Kyoya. Lets do this." He unfolded his arms and spread his feet further apart, he was preparing himself for the unpredictable – **Dynamis was ready~**

"KYOYA!" Gingka yelled and rose up from the side bench. He then rushed over to his rival with emotional tears filling his chestnut brown eyes. The champion couldn't just stand by to let his passionate teammate overwork himself all over again, it would be the death of the champion. He then screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Shot off course by Tsubasa, Gingka was restrained by his wise teammate who was looking out for him. "You can't risk going out into that!" The silver haired male shouted in a worried sick tone, he couldn't allow two of his friends to be effected by this drastic beyblade match.

But the ground started shaking and the walls were vibrating aggressively. The lights on the ceiling began to flicker weakly, meanwhile the crowd were scared for their lives, the individuals ducked down into their seats and clenched onto them for their safety.

Leone roared dominantly and he prepared his charge. The green beyblade reversed it's gears and glowed an envious flame around it's outline. The Leo lion was fully loaded with energy, he then charged directly to the opponent at the speed of sound and energetic waves flaring from his paws with every step he took closer to the beyblade before him.

Clenching his fists, a panic sweat crept appeared onto Dynamis' forehead. He didn't expect the lower ranked rival to attack with so much force and strength. He just knew that something had got under Kyoya's skin, _**but what!?**_ \- The beyblade guardian closed his eyes and embraced the energy waves that his opponent was flaring towards him.

 _Leone was so close!_

"NOW JUPITER!" The lilac haired male screamed out and watched his beyblade form a defensive barrier with the power of the stars in the depths of space. "Lets dodge this!"

The beyblade charged back towards Leone at a dramatic pace. But just as they went to collide, Dynamis' beyblade did the unimaginable and shocked everyone who witnessed the defensive move.

His beyblade crumbled into a million pieces and darted through Kyoya's final attack. As the pieces all dodged the green blade, the beyblade reformed behind Leone, giving him the advantage to attack from behind.

Nobody knew where to put their face: Gingka's eyes wanted to roll out of his head and Madoka wanted to faint. This was physically impossible! But somehow, Dynamis had did it! Everyone knew it was the only option Dynamis had to escape Kyoya's final attack.

"That is witchcraft!" Masamune gasped with his jaw wide open. "How did he do that!?"

"Well, if you find out, let me know." Tsubasa blinked and released Gingka. "Kyoya needs to keep his calm now."

"Too be fair, I wouldn't keep my cool if I had just seen that." Masamune grunted and rubbed his eyes to check that he wasn't just dreaming. "How..."

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Kyoya screamed, his face was blood red and his body ached. "LEONE!"

Wobbling, the green beyblade grinded back into his opponent to ware him down. But Dynamis was a step ahead – he pulled his beyblade back and started the exhausting chase to ware a flustered Kyoya down even more. When he couldn't keep up, Jupiter would attack then run again.

Eventually, Leone was knocked out of the ring and the beyblade crashed in front of his owners figure. Kyoya was stumped and his pride had once again shattered. The devastation dwelling in the beybladers face was so overwhelming that it was so hard not to reveal to the world.

His weak knees gave way and his stomach now lay flat on the dome floor. Kyoya couldn't fight anymore, he physically had over done it again. But just as he was about to bounce his face off the ground, a familiar figure rushed over to catch him – Tsubasa.

"Keep calm Kyoya." The loyal teammate whispered in a comforting tone. He was so proud of the Leone wielder for his performance, it just had to have been his best yet! "Everything is going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say." The lone-wolf huffed and looked up at the long haired male with hope gleaming in his caramel coloured eyes. "I have lost a reputation..."

"Nonesense, you gained one today Kyoya." Tsubasa smiled weakly and picked up the Leone beyblade from the ground. He then handed it to the rightful owner before watching Dynamis pick up his own shaky beyblade. "You had Dynamis on the ropes and he knows it."

"Dude! The whole world knew it!" Masamune interrupted supportively. "I generally thought you were going to end that guy!"

"Great job Kyoya! I want us to beyblade later because you have got so much better!" Gingka waved and jumped with excitement. "You are unbreakable, even though you keep overworking yourself."

Madoka laughed at the champion as the strawberry blond rushed over to help Kyoya up onto his feet. "Those three..." She sighed heavily and hugged her laptop closer to her chest. _They are just adorable!_ \- The brunette concluded, wishing she could take a picture of the boys in this very moment.

Feeding off the positivity his teammates were feeding him, Kyoya smiled unsteadily at them and wrapped his arm around Gingka's body for support to stand up stably. "I don't need your pity." He muttered in a low tone. But with every word he spoke, that grin on his mouth glowed. He adored each person in the Gan-Gan Galaxy, it's just that he had a hard time showing it.

"We love you too!" Gingka praised. "But you need to stop overworking yourself. You will make us all worried sick again."

* * *

 **A/N:** Finished, done, complete! I am not going to touch this creation again, especially after that unique battle piece. Gosh, it took some imagination! Now I am going to focus my full attention on Metal Revolution as the plot is just crazy (as in it's all over the place). Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this fic, Kyoya and I have really put our heart and soul into this little fiction. People under estimated us, but we came out stronger! Stick up your two fingers to everyone and show them what you're made of guys! – **Granger Rebellion.**


	8. Unstably falling in love

**Suffocating,  
Unstably falling in love.**

Numb to the core, the puzzled beyblader placed his hands onto his skull and closed his heavy eyelids to blank out the world out around him. Everything suddenly seemed so fast as the unpredictable thoughts in his mind deprived his sanity.

All he could think about was how he would leave this dark world, especially as life was suffocating the living out of his drying mouth. Kyoya was having a mental break down and this time, there really was nobody around to save him.

Kyoya's oxygen supply in his body narrowed and his chest became tense. All he could picture was the view of him hurting himself all over again. With a numb body and a shattered mind, Kyoya could finally understand how the madness has consumed so many lives since the dawn of time.

 _It's a dangerous place to be in._

Despite that he had now fully accepted he wasn't the best in his field of profession, another hurdle had came across his path – emotions he'd never experienced before: attraction, desperation and vulnerability. He'd fallen for someone who didn't deserve his time and effort.

All Kyoya aimed for was to 'do his best' and eventually become the champion – but this new objection in his direction was distracting him from that dream.

Slamming his head down into the pillow, Kyoya was determined to sleep all of this off before something dangerous did happen. He wasn't ready to give into the demons in the back of his mind. He wasn't ready to pull the plug and say goodbye to life yet.

 _But time was running short, he had to stop now~_

Pulling the covers over his bare body, Kyoya forced himself to switch off his active mind. He eventually faded into the darkness of peace, rather than the depths of hell in which his personal demons were trying to drag him into. He had fought another night to live another day~

Besides, who wants to give into their personal demons and fade away from this life? You can never return once you take that traumatic decision. Yet the next question is, do you live with your personal demons in the darkness until the end of eternity as a punishment for giving into them? Maybe~

Who would have known that such a natural chemical reaction in the body could expose all your weakness' at once? He had sweat pouring from his forehead, yet his heart was clogging up the airways in his throat – Kyoya couldn't let this get the best of him anymore.

xXx

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the caring messages some of you lovely users have sent me over the past week, I'm on the road to recovery, especially with my one to one talks with my friends who have set my mind straight again. Again, this piece is inspired by my real life experiences – **Granger~**

 **P.S: Falling in love is hard to once your heart is broken.**


End file.
